Bloody Love
by ciel13phantomhive
Summary: this is my first published story x.x anyways this is mainly aimed for a horror/romance type of thing but in the first chapter it's nothing like that so i hope this will leave you wanting more. and its a yaoi, so if you don't like the don't look


**Bloody Love ciel13phantomhive**

_Ok first I like to say~ this is my first fanfiction I made so I hope it isn't too bad. I love sebastianXciel they are meant for each other~ ok this is more like a horror type a thing later in chapters (hopefully you guys will like it enough to want more) it's also a romance type of thing~(there are a lot of similes because I sort of specialize in it so yea) I want to say something but it's a spoiler so~ (puts fingers to lips) going to have to wait sweetie~ enjoy~ _

_IDO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER! If I did I would had made it into a fucking yaoi series~ warning this contains smut, language and other stuff~ 3_

Sebastian's pov.

This amazing pleasure only lasts until they find their happiness. That's where I make the kill. When revenge and hatred and sorrow disappear I must take my side of this deal into action. No matter how many pleas, no matter how many cries of displeasure I take there soul in a quick easy but painful way. In my world happiness is a disease. It is nothing more than that. And it seems I have caught this disease. This human, this thirteen year old human boy gave me this disease.

I sigh as I think of this contract I made. I always thought each contract was the same. Nothing will be different. And I wasn't wrong. He still leaks sorrow and hatred and revenge, but something always gnaws at me when I look at his sour face and glare. It's like I want to see his smile, I want to see him laugh, see him blush, see him love me. I shake my head at that rejected thought. What the hell was wrong with me? I am a demon, I feel neither love nor compassion. My job is to kill and steal souls. Why the hell, out of hundreds of years after many humans I take in, do I feel this now? I'm from hell! A demonic fiery inferno that burns the man that sins. A place that I call home. I shake my head exasperated. I was sitting in a small room in a mansion. Quite known as the Phantomhive mansion. It was dark outside. I can still see as perfectly as in daylight and it was quite effective when it comes to fighting or protecting at night. I checked my pocket watch. _2:38. I must check in on my master._ I get up slowly enjoying my bones crack and move back into place after sitting in the same position for hours. I walk over to my night table that was across the room and pick it up, taking a match and lighting it on my first swipe. I hold the flickering match close to the wax covered string, forcing it to make its flames lick at the string. Igniting the candle I blow on the match a walk silently and stealthily out into the hallway. While walking I examined my surroundings. It seemed so calm at night. All of the servants were asleep in there beds, were they won't harm anything. Not until the morning at least. I sighed at this fact. It was quite troublesome having to clean up after all of the servants that were supposed to their job correctly. I walk past the study where my young master works on his papers. It's so surprising to see a human youngling work just as hard as an adult. In some eyes it seems downright cruel. In my eyes I just see a child trying hard to keep all that he has left of his previous world intact. No matter how much it's crumbling and cracking. I arrive in my destination. I slowly open the door and I see him. He was sleeping with a calm face. It was beautiful. It was so small and delicate it made me want to hug him close and shoo away all that hurts him. I growl softly at that thought. Roughly yelling at myself in my mind _don't think in that way you idiot. You are the predator and he is the prey. When have you ever heard of a lion making nice to a gazelle?_ Blowing out the candle I slowly turn the around and start to walk out of the room. "Sebastian…" I turn around at the sound of my name. "Master?" I raise an eyebrow. He still lay there asleep but he had a frightened look on his face. "Mother!" Father! No!" I walk over to him and climb over the bed looking at him. Suddenly my Master's eyes open wide and he slaps me. My head jerks to the side and a surprised look etched onto my face. I turn my head back at my glaring master. "Young master? You were screaming while I was checking up on you." He puts his hands on my chest and pushes roughly. "I yelled at nothing. Now why were you on my bed in that position?" I look at my master into his navy blue eye and his eye that marked with a contract that was made awhile back. "My 'lord it was to see if you were well. I did not try to do anything else".

He looks at me for a long time. Finally he says "I see". I climb off the bed and stand up straight. I look towards my young master. My lovely, master Ciel. "Sebastian..." I look quizzically at him. "What did I scream about?" my red eyes softened a lick and I said softly "your parents my 'lord" he looks down avoiding my gaze. "Get out…" "Excuse me?" he glares at me "I'm fine! Now get out!" I bow and walk out the door. At times this child whose goal to become the Phantomhive earl will someday crumble and break down.

Ciel~

I look towards the door that my butler closed. I then close my eyes and sigh. I look sadly out the window mumbling to myself. _No matter how many times I try to stop it I always have that same dream. Over and over again._ I lie back down and close my eyes. Now all I could think of is that expression when I slapped Sebastian. I put my arm over my eyes. "Damn it…" is all I can say. It took me years for me to always keep my expression in composer. And even more years in not wincing at the mention of my parents. On some occasions when I am left alone I seemingly cry dry tears. It took me long to stop the tears from flowing. I frown at that thought. I didn't cry at their funeral. I knew they would have wanted me to keep my composure. Removing my arm I stare at the ceiling. All I had to do to keep this pain from ruining me was by getting revenged. A house fire could have happened in a storm. Or even by a brush fire. But I knew oh I knew my parents did not die of a natural fire. I knew one thing that was always itching in my mind.

**They were murdered.**

I stare at the ceiling for a while before sleep began to invade my mind. I slowly drift back into my slumber that before was awakened by a nightmare that came true a ways back. As I drift into my dream I see Sebastian. His perfect features and his smirk were in my vision. He had long raven black hair that was softer than any type of expensive, exotic silk. His eyes were a crimson red. The type of red that looked like fresh blood, And his smirk that was always seemed to appear on his face at the exact time of a killing or in his very own mood. He just stood there smirking at me. And my desire to run into his arms and lace my fingers through his silky hair surged right at the line of my limit. He walks over to me and grabs my face in his hands, caressing my cheek. I look into his crimson eyes to see that they were full of lust. "Sebastian…" I said quietly. Wondering what the hell he was doing. He then slowly kissed my lips. At first I was stunned and couldn't move, but when he started to press harder I tried and failed to get away. "Se-Sebastian!" he holds me closer and pushes me onto the ground.

He sticks his tongue in my mouth roaming around and licking every place he could reach. I try to fight him off with my own, but he seemed to find it a turn on because his tongue started to intertwine with my own, and to my great displeasure my body became hotter than the first days of summer. He moves to my ear and chuckles "you're so hot Ciel~" I blush as he moves his hand up my shirt and while licking my earlobe. He gently brushes over my nipple, causing me to groan. With a satisfied smirk he then begins to pinch and pull. I gasp and moan. "Se-Sebastian…" "Ciel~" with a swift movement my butler ripped off the top part of my coat, then my under shirt, until my chest was bare. The crimson red eyes I had admired earlier began to glow with even more lust. With his tongue he makes traces of patterns all over my chest, stopping at my nipple to bite. I arched my back and moaned.

Whispering in my ear with a deep lust filled voice he said. "I love to hear the sound of my bocchan's voice~" suddenly he grabs my member squeezing it tightly. "Ahhh! Se-Sebastian!" he looks at me with glowing red eyes. "Ah~ Ciel~ you turned me on~ looks like I need to punish you" I look at him before my body was flipped over and my face was toward the ground. "Well, well young master~" I felt a breath near my entrance and I flinched. "Se-Sebastian! Wh-"I was cut off by my own moan as I felt something wet enter me. I clench my fists at this sensation of pleasure and I couldn't hold back, this comment I would dreadfully regret slipped from my swollen lips. "Sebastian fuck me now~" I stared at the ground in horror at what I just said. "Well, well my little slut~" he kisses my neck before continuing. "Bocchan is now mine~" I gasp as I felt something to big near my entrance. "Relax~ it will hurt less if you do" I tried to relax the best I could, but when I felt it inside me I tightened up. "Ahh!" I moaned with mostly pain. "Bocchan….I told you to relax….you're so tight" a slow rhythm began and I moaned now with more pleasure. A kiss falls upon my lips, a sweet, loving kiss, like two lovers. With are bodies connecting I felt like everything was gone, all of my sadness, hatred, despair. All melted, forgotten, as if they never truly existed. I wanted this feeling to last. The warmth of Sebastian, the delicious, pleasurable feeling of being connected to him. Sadly it didn't last forever. A far away voice seemed to call out. "my 'lord, , my 'lord!, my lord please wake up!" I sit up slowly. I am completely irritated for morning to come so quickly. I look to my demonic butler as he smirks. Holding up an outfit he said in a silky voice. It's going to be a busy day today, you will be doing paperwork, there's violin practice, then we must go and check that letter the queen sent us. I sigh. This is going to be one hell of a day.

End of chapter 1~ (if you want it to continue X'D I hope you really liked it)


End file.
